My Love
by Maroon Cross
Summary: Miku wasn't supposed to fall in love with a peasant, but it happens anyway. She doesn't seem to mind, but everybody else does. Who knew falling in love like this, could cause so much pain? Slight Cross-over, Miku x Luka, Slight Miku x IA


**Hey! Maroon Cross Here! **

**This story is based off of Amnesia: The Dark Descend's Custom Mod called 'My Love' and I hope you enjoy! This is my first One-shot so reviews are welcomed! I want to know if this is good or not too.**

**It technically goes with the story line with few differences, except it has Vocaloid characters!**

**So here it is, Vocaloid's My Love!**

**Warning: Character Death(s). Set in the past!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloids, or the plot of My Love from Amnesia: The Dark Descend. There are some differences though, but the credit goes to the rightful owners. I used a lot of quotes and words from the game, so I don't own those! Everything goes to the right and respectful Owners!**

* * *

**Main:MikuxLuka**

"Miku! It's already 10'o clock! I'm not gonna call you again! Mr. Kamui will be here any time now, so get up!"

The blackness from her eyes faded as she woke up, the wood cover of her bed entering her vision. "Oh crap! I have to get ready soon or papa will kill me about this!" Standing, she quickly stumbled her way to her closet before pulling out a white dress shirt and brown pants before looking at the mirror. Her hair is a mess!

Grabbing a brush from the a top the drawer, she quickly combed her hair down as it was let out and reaching her ankles. She turned to the small round table in the middle of the room and grabbed the lantern, making sure it was full of oil before rushing about in the room. Her shirt was slightly wrinkled and she couldn't help but cringe. Papa was ever so positive about their appearances that he'd blow a gasket about the most tiniest details of her clothing.

"Hope papa doesn't notice..."

She looked around room around once again before heading to the door, ignoring the tinderboxes that laid around. She opened the door and headed out, making sure to securely close it before looking at the halls.

_"I find myself all the way back here... In the most unlikely times after everything. My head always seems to reflect on these moments like the sun... Always staring at the surface of the Earth... Always wondering what keeps it there..."_

She turned the corner and began to go down the stairs to the front hall where everyone was already waiting. She stopped by the second flight of stairs before gazing at her father, Mr. Shion as she gazed at their guest. "Welcome, Mr. Kamui! Hmm, who might this be?" She heard her father chirp before holding in a groan. Again with the formalities, it seems.

"Oh! This is just my beloved daughter Luka. Luka this is the man's husband, Mr. Shion."

"Good morning, Mr. Shion." The tealette's gaze turned to the pinkette standing next to the man with purple hair. She examined the the other girl in front of her before turning to her father as she heard him talk. "Hello dear! How are you?" Luka nodded before smiling slightly, "I'm fine, thank you."

Mr. Kamui sighed. "I hope you don't mind, I just didn't want to leave her alone in the house."

"It's perfectly fine. We'll introduce her to Miku when she gets here. The girl needs to get more friends after all!"

Hesitantly waling forward, she caught their interest as she stopped next to her father, all eyes seemingly turned to meet her. "My god Miku! Look at your shirt!" Mr. Kamui chuckled deeply, "It's fine. It looks perfect!"

Papa pointed towards the girl with long flowing pink hair, her blue eyes met with her teal. She looked beautiful, even if she was dressed plainly. "This is Luka Kamui. Mr. Kamui's daughter."

She nodded. "Hi." Luka smiled politely in return. "Hello Miku."

"Where did you get that dress? Looks like you bought it from some kind of store." Was blankly uttered from her mouth, papa gasped. "Miku!" She was thumped on the head lightly as she winced. "It's alright, Mr. Shion. Shall we get started?"

Papa nodded. "Yes, yes. Please follow me to the Dance Hall and I'll show you where. I'll talk to Miku very soon!"

The adults left and left the two of them alone, they stood there staring at eachother. "My dress too simple for you? Have you looked in a mirror lately?" The tealette's eye's narrowed as she scowled.

"Shut up, servant! I own my own house while you'll be like your dad. Cleaning my chamber pots!" Blue eyes rolled. "Oh, I'm sure!" She saw her eyes flicker to the rooms around them, 3 doors on each side with the front door behind the pinkette and her other fathers room behind her up the stairs.

"Are you going to show me around? Or are we just going to stand here like baffoons!" Miku sighed before rolling her own eyes. "Yeah, yeah, sure."

She turned before walking to the first room to her right. "This is the Wine Cellar. It's where papa holds all his wine, and he has quite a bit. He never lets me down there without him though." The pinkette laughed softly. "Haha! No doubt it's for a good reason!"

"Yeah right! I wouldn't do anything bad down there!"

"Oh~! So you wouldn't want to sample some of the items down there?"

She stared at her blankly. "What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing I guess..." Her eyes sparkled with mirth as she uttered her sentence.

Turning to the next door, she stopped when she felt someone touching her hair. "Is this natural?" Her teal eyes flickered to Luka's. "Huh?" She giggled again. "Is your hair naturally that long?" "Yes. Is yours?" "Yes as well." Miku shook her head.

"Your kinda weird."

Lifting her hand, she then pointed to another door. "This is the Dance Hall. When papa has guest over, we eat and do stuff in here. I suppose you can't dance, right?"

Luka gasped. "I know how to dance!"

"I don't mean common-folk dancing. I mean civilized dancing, the proper kind, you know?"

"Hmph! There is nothing wrong with how my people dance."

Walking to dining room, she opened the door and lead them both in before leading them into the food cellar. "What is that retched smell? It stinks in here!"

"Hmm? What the hell are you talking about? I don't smell anything!"

She gazed over at her with her nose crinkled. "It smells like somethings died in here! Do you have rats?"

Miku frowned. "No, we don't have rats."

As they entered deeper, Miku turned the lantern on before the pinkette spoke again. "You definitely have rats. How could you not smell that."

"How can there be rats in here? We store our food in this area!"

She lead them out of the room before heading up the stairs to her father's study. "Don't enter there! Daddy's busy!" She exclaimed as Luka reached for the handle.

"What's he so busy with?"

"He's an attorney. He works with Mr. Kagamine, Mr. Utatane, and Mr. Hiyama. He makes a lot of money."

"He more likely steals money!"

They stared at the door at the sounds of footsteps. "Who's that outside my door?"

The pinkette's widened. "Hurry and run!"

They ran by the corridors as fast and quietly as they could before slowing down as the tealette lead them to the library. "My god, how do you have so many books?" It was true, as on wall to wall, row to row, were covered with books new and old.

She smiled at the awed Luka before looking at room again. "My grandfather was a collector, so is my father now. Why? Do you like reading?"

The way the pinkette smiled made her freeze. What were these feelings? "I love reading. If I had this many books, I'd spend all my time reading all of them from front to cover!"

Miku smiled at her before grabbing her hand and dragging her away, her eyes widened from the surprise. "C'mon! Let's go outside!"

"Didn't your papa say not to?"

"So? I know a secret way out anyway! The slaves that used to be here dug a way out through the Wine Cellar. Let's just hope my daddy isn't in the room when we go to get the key..."

* * *

"Did you find it?"

"Nope, not yet. Keep looking!" Miku said as she walked around the room and checked all the drawers. Where would daddy hide the key? Hopefully, he doesn't have it on him either.

Seeing a bookcase, she wondered over to it before seeing the painting behind it. She had her suspicions as she threw the painting onto the floor and was glad to find the key hidden right behind it.

_'What a strange place to put a key..._' "Ah! You found it!"

Nodding they rushed out before heading down to the Cellar.

"It's blocked by bricks...?"

"They don't have any fuel. Help me move them!"

As they reached the tunnel and crawled through the dirt, the tealette heard Luka mutter something under her breath. "I shouldn't have worn my good dress..."

She laughed gently. "Don't worry, we're almost there!"

They reached the outside and ran in delight. "Those are the Peasants Quarters, how about we go to a place where I like to go to when I'm feeling lonely?"

"Sure! I'll even race you there!"

"He-Hey! You don't even know where it is!"

Running through the forest, their laughter resounded from the trees as they expressed their enjoyment.

_"I remember everything... The picnics we shared when we grew older. The hikes we did. All the good times we shared would forever stayed burned within my mind._ _I remember you smiling at me when we stood at my families graveyard. Of how you looked so interested with it as you ran your fingers through the moss... As your eyes glittered with the sunlight... I can never forget."_

"Hey, I bet I can climb this rock faster then you!"

"Ha! Fine then!" Miku grinned as they both started to grab at the rocks edges, both hoping to one up eachother. "I win!"

"No fair! It was because of my dress and shoes!"

"Nyah~ Your the one who started it!"

"Miku! There you are! I was looking all over for you! Look at how dirty you two have become! I never thought the servants would be right when they said they heard two small children in the forest!"

Laughing sheepishly, the tealette pointed her finger to Luka. "It was her idea!" She glared before gasping. "Was not!"

Papa sighed. "Enough of this, you two. Let's go back."

They hung their heads before sighing. "Fine..."

* * *

"_All these memories were years ago. We're adults now, but I still can't help but ponder about her. About Luka. She was unlike every other girl I've met. She cares about adventure while they all only care about how they look. She's my maid servant now, just like her father. She wanted to help out with the chores, so now we can see eachother daily. I was working under daddy now, as his apprentice. I've never been able to go with her on our hikes anymore... It was depressing since both of us were always so busy._"

She walked out to the garden and sat an the bench to stare at the angel statue in front of her. Her teal eyes looked up into the pure white sky as it snowed gently yet steadily.

"Miku? What are you doing here?" She turned as she heard a musical voice before smiling as she saw it was the pinkette. "I'm on break. I should ask you the same thing." She sighed before getting up. "I probably shouldn't bother you..." The awkward silence was getting to her and she could tell the tension was thick. "Uhm... Good day..."

"Wait!" She paused in mid step before looking at the shocked Luka. "I'm on break as well, I don't mind the company..." Smiling again, she went back before sitting closer to the other woman.

"_The other woman always tried hard to impress me... I knew they fancied me, yet I'm interested in someone else... I like someone else... No I **loved** someone else..."_

"Luka...?"

"Yes, Miku?"

"I Love You..."

Her blue eyes stared at her as she stayed frozed, trying to register her words. Without saying anything, Miku wrapped her arms around the shocked woman's body before leaning in and kissing her. It never felt so right, but it was also so wrong.

"_She was a peasant and I was a higher up. A rich. With how things were going, surely my daddy wouldn't approve. Papa would, but not daddy Gumo, he would have never accepted it. I remember what my father did, I remembered how papa tried hard to help. I remembered how when daddy lost his composure, he told me the truth. That I was a mistake child he had from a one-night stand with some woman. I remembered how it hurt, how it hurt oh so much..._"

Luka stood before running off, my cheeks burned red with embarrassment as she caught Miki grinning at her with the thumbs up. I ran off afterwards after her. I had to find her to know if she felt the same. To know if she loved me too.

I checked all the rooms, even asking Mr. Kamui if she'd seen her. "No, I haven't seen her today except for the morning. Now if you would excuse me, I have to clean this mess up."

For some reason, she wanted to sock him in the mouth.

As she walked towards her room, she was surprised to find the door open. She walked in before finding Luka there sitting on her bed. "Luka?"

"Miku... I'm sorry I ran off, it was just so... unexpected."

"It was kinda my fault for reacting on my feelings, I'm sorry..."

"Miku..."

She sighed. "You don't have to feel the same way, I just want you to be happy..."

"I love you too."

"I want you to know- What?"

Luka giggled as she stared at the wide eyed expression the soon to be lawyer had. "I said 'I love you too'" The tealette grinned as both of them embraced in happiness. That was the night they both showed there love to eachother as Miku shut and locked her door.

She knocked on her daddy's door before entering. "You wanted to see me, father?" Gumo nodded. "Yes, I have." His face was that of a hardened man, like of one who has lost something of importance.

"The Kokoro's are coming to visit soon, and will be our guest in this manor as they sold their other house already. They will stay with us till they are done moving in a few ways from us."

She nodded. "I will be excited to see them again..."

"Yes. Their daughter IA is also coming over. I want you to treat her nice and get to know her before asking her hand in marriage."

Her eyes widened. "Why would I need to do that? I have no need in marriage so soon! I am only 20!"

Her father growled at her. "You listen here. I do want your happiness, yet the job comes first. Ever since Hiyama died, everything has been going to shit. The Kokoro's are very rich people, if you marry their daughter, we have a safety net! If we don't do this, we will have to sell this mansion! Do you hear me?"

"I know I ca do this job! Just give me a chance!"

"I said, do you hear me?" His eyes narrowed as they glared at her, she looked back with rage filling her eyes.

She gritted her teeth. "Yes sir."

"Good, now get out."

Bowing slightly, she left the room before slamming the door shut. She didn't have the heart to tell Luka what happened, what she had to do...

* * *

"_Luka got sick for a bit, she said she would be okay though. She lied. I hired the best doctors available even though Mr. Kamui said her didn't need charity. I didn't do it for him though, I did it for my reassurance. I needed to know that she'll get better and live. She only had a 50/50 chance... She has caught tuberculosis. They only found out because of the blood on her pillows._

_As I recalled hearing this news, I would always remember what we did together. I also remember how after our first meeting, she would always come by with a smile on her face that reached both her ears. I reacted the same cause I couldn't help but wanna see_ her..."

_"_Haha! Miku, your stepping on my toes!"

_"__Gah_! Sorry IA! I zoned out."

She laughed before they continued to dance. Luka still on her mind.

* * *

They sat in her bedroom now, and talked about anything to everything. When they reached Luka, she could see the jealousy in her eyes.

"What is Luka to you?"

That caught her by surprise. "She's a very close friend. I've known her for almost all my life, so please you have to understand." She smiled at her before continuing. "Besides, I'm marrying you." Even if saying it pained her, she had to.

IA seemed to smile at this. "Well alright then. I'll see you tomorrow then?"

She nodded. Looking around the room, she gazed out the window before making up her mind. She'd go seem the pinkette for the last time before moving on with her life. She'll just have to act like the pinkette isn't real, that she's fake even if she doesn't want to.

"Luka...?"

"Miku, how are you?"

"I'm doing fine. Are you feeling any better?"

She sighed before looking the tealette in the eyes. "Miku, I'm recovering but you got to stop this. We can't be together and you know that. Please just move on in life for me? Please. I heard about your marriage with IA, and I hope your happy, so just move on."

"But-"

"Please Miku, it'll make me happy..."

She looked at her hands before standing. "Fine."

"Thank you..."

* * *

It's been weeks since that encounter, and IA seemed to notice this.

"Are you okay?"

Looking up, Miku asked. "Why?"

"Because your a lot less tense."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Ah! Well, no. I'm just happy... Have you visited Luka lately.

Miku flinched before shaking her head. "No, er-its... I-um..."

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked..."

"It's alright..."

They sat there for a few more minutes before IA had to leave, she waved her off with a smile.

Luka suddenly flashed through her mind as she growled before grabbing her head. "I need a drink..." She walked over downstairs before grabbing a glass from the kitchen. She headed to the barrel before pouring herself more and more cups to forget. It only worked for a moment when she passed out.

"Mistress! Young Mistress Miku!"

"Guh... Wha...?" She sat up, movements sloppily as Miki came down yelling for her. The tears in the red ahoge girls eyes snapped her out of it a little. "Yes Miki...? What's wrong?"

The tears fell as she spoke, she covered her eyes with her palm as she bawled. "Lu-Luka has... Why god? I wish it wasn't true... I wish it wasn't..."

"Luka what! What's happened to Luka?" Her eyes were wide with panic before she stood up and leaned on the wooden object behind her. "She... She passed on, young Mistress. She passed on this morning... I'm so sorry..."

"_It took a while to register. Luka dead. Tuberculosis. It was only a matter of time that she'd been overcome..."_

Her eyes widened before she stumbled to the stairs. "No... NO! Oh please god, no! She can't be out of reach! She can't be gone! She was healthy and recovering! Where is she...? Is she at home! Is she in heaven!"

She made up a couple steps before tears started to well up, the bare truth starting to come through.

"_All the memories came crashing down upon me... All of them, each and everyone of them getting rubbed in my face... The time that was so precious to me came too... The time we made sweet love and proved it to eachother..."_

"Luka! I have to find you! Where would you have hidden yourself? Are you in my house? Should I rush out the front door and find you smiling at me with your warm eyes while pumping out blood? I'll find you! I'll be there!"

She reached the top before collapsing as the sobs racked her body. She saw the front door but couldn't bother with opening it. What if what she thought was true? That she'll be out there, blood coating her as she slowly died!

Forcing her self to stand on wobbly feet, she ran up the stairs to Luka's room. She found Mr. Kamui there, along with pesticide filled to the brim untouched with other empty bottles and dead rats littering the area. The body was still there, and in it's hand was a note. The note was addressed to her as she held the deceased pinkette's cold hands.

'_To Miku, my love._

_If you are reading this, then I am dead..._

_I'm sorry but I had to go, but I want you to know that no matter what I will always love you. I was surprised when your fiance IA came to visit, I couldn't believe she would visit me actually. Me! A total stranger! We talked briefly about the usual as she asked how I was doing. She asked for my approval for you when the topic came up, asked about what kind of woman would help you out. I told her a good, kind, and strong woman would do. She smiled and thanked me. _

_The topic about you managed to get us a bit closer and I was glad that the woman you would be with is so kind. I told her everything of what we've been through, of how I love you but also want whats best for you. _

_I want you to move on and accept IA, cause for within her is me..._

_I will love you forever Miku, never forget that. But I know what's inside of you. The quiet, seething fury of you desires. You want it all, you want what you can't have, and if you cannot get what you seek, you will unleash your fury onto the world._

_You deserve her, and she you. So do not wallow in pity my love. I must go to sleep now, but I know that it'll be eternal this time. When I am gone, do not push her away but pull her closer. As I will continue to live through her inside of you forever._

_Be well, my love._

_Sincerely,_

_Your Luka'_

She fell to her knees again, holding the note close to her heart. "I love you too, Luka... I love you too!" The tears fell endlessly as she continued to weep for her lost love, her hand was still gripping onto the pinkette's.

* * *

"_She died for me... So that I can live my life. She gave me her strength and made such a selfless decision for such a selfish woman. These were some of the reasons I loved her. She could find the positive in anything and anyone, even in death itself."_

She felt someone lay a comforting hand on her bare chest before waking up, groggily. "Miku? Are you okay?" She groaned before sitting up and grabbing her teal bangs. "What the- Where am I?" She looked around the room before her teal eyes caught sight of an equally naked IA under the sheets with her.

"Your here in bed with me. Did you have a nightmare?" She saw her worried eyes and a small smile found it's way onto her face. "Your sweating! Are you sure your fine? Are you sick?"

She laughed softly as she panted. "No, no. I'm fine. Everything's okay now..." She looked at him, doubt and worry still shown in them. "Are you sure?" Leaning over she kissed her gently before laying back down. "Yes, I'm sure. Sorry for waking you..."

She smiled before leaning her head between the tealette's neck and shoulder blades. "It's alright Miku, sweet dreams."

Miku turned her head and kissed IA's forehead before turning her head the other way and began closing her eyes. "Yes goodnight... Goodnight, my love."

* * *

**Here is the alternate ending. I believed that the first ending was a bit too sad. I hoped you enjoyed this! I just got this idea this morning and began typing and this came to completion.**

**Sorry if this is crappy and stuff, I rushed it and everything. -_-'**

**So yeah, Luka ends up dying. I didn't want to, but it made the story seem more sad like and fits into it. Luka is like my 2 favorite Vocaloid and my fingers kinda hurt from typing now...**

**Basically this is the story Mod but with scenes missing and different characters and differences and stuff. There is MikuxLuka in here along with MikuxIA.**

**See ya!**

**-The Maroon Cross**


End file.
